The Dark Light-Chapter 14
Chapter 14 Lucian P.O.V Sitting on my bed, reading vamp soc textbook. Would have been a normal day for me, till Crescendo came into the room. "Goddess Cres! You look like charcoal." I said. "Thanks for the comparison." He grumbled. He did look horrible, the black around his eyes were becoming more obvious, and he looked tired. His attention turned to his bed. "What's that?" I followed his gaze. "It's a cat. Moron." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Shut up." He moved and sat on his bed. The cat moved and sat on his lap, it's coat was brown and white, like some kind of mixed breed, and it's eyes were green. "I think it likes you." I said. "You think?" He grabbed the cat and carried it. "I guess I have a cat now huh?" "Yup I guess so." He let the cat sit on his lap again, for the first time in this week I saw him smile. The cat purred as Crescendo pet her. "Your not going to leave me too, are you Carla?" He said, the cat purred louder as if to say yes. "Carla? Remind me never to let you name my children." I muttered. "I don't think vamps can have children." He countered. "So...any leads?" I asked. He shook his head slowly. "Well your lucky you have me then." I took out a brochure and handed it to him. "Rachel found it among Kayla's stuff. "Camp Half-Blood?" His face lit up with hope. "That's where Kayla was from!" "Yup. Problem is, it's in New York. Meaning we're going to have to sneak out and most probably get on a plane." I said. "And, we can't stay there long. Without a vampyre following us, there's a chance were not going to survive the change. I may be a sixth former, but I'm not a vampyre yet." "Yeah." He hit his bed so hard that Carla jumped off his lap, startled. "We're so close. She might be there." "Chris..." He looked at me, I rarely used his real name, it must have surprised him. "Maybe you should stop searching. I mean it's been a week." I expected him to burst out in anger. He did the opposite. He sighed and looked down. "I know Luke. But, I can't forget her. I think about her everyday. My last words to her was for her to stay away from me. I can't live knowing that I said that. At least I want to ask for forgiveness." "You really love her don't you?" He nodded. "Alright. C'mon." I motioned him to get up. "Where are we going?" "To get a Vampyre Chaperone." His face lit up again. "Really?" "Yup. C'mon." Suddenly I was hit it a sharp pain. I fell to my knees. My mind didn't register what happened during that time, the pain was to much. When the pain subsided, I looked up to see Christopher smiling. "What?" "Looks like we don't need that Chaperone anymore." He said grinning. I stood up and looked in the mirror. The mark on my forehead was now coloured in and the designs that framed my face were to represent staffs and spears. I turned to face Crescendo. "Pack your bags. Let's go." He nodded, and without a word went to his closet. The Dark Light Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page